


Ménage à trois po habsbursku

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (well situational too...), Austrian Empire Politics, Cuckolding, Habsburg Times, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, všecko je mi jedno
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Středostavovské manželství je jednoho večera poněkud okořeněno.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary/Croatia (Hetalia), Croatia/Hungary (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Ménage à trois po habsbursku

„Roderichu,“ řekla jednoho večera jeho žena Erszébet.

Roderich zvedl oči od knihy, kterou měl právě rozečtenou. Jeho brýle, které stejně nosil hlavně proto, že mu dodávaly na vážnosti, ležely dávno složené na nočním stolku

„Roderichu, kdybyste pořád neležel ve své posteli jak nemohoucí stařec! Vždyť jste ještě docela mladý, mohl byste taky někdy užívat života. Však víte, jít večer ven a tak,“ stěžovala si jeho mladá, půvabná žena, zatímco se převlékala do noční košile.

Roderich polkl. Erszébetina košile působila mezi neobarokní výzdobou jeho pokoje a těžkými závěsy tak nepatřičně. Nosila na spaní pouze lehkou košili, dokonce ani ne noční, ale obyčejnou, pánskou, s červenou výšivkou, která upomínala na její uherský původ. Sahala jí sotva do půli stehen a vnášela do jejich upjaté, vídeňské domácnosti definované těžkými závěsy, zteřelými rodinnými vazbami a šosáckou městskou společností čerstvý vzduch. Roderich na chvíli zalitoval, že se brzy odloučí.

"Chováte se občas tak chladně, že mě ani nemrzí, že se budu brzy stěhovat do vlastního pokoje, tam bude aspoň tepleji,“ ryla do něj jeho žena dál. Roderich zrudl. Přišlo mu to jako dobrý nápad – jejich nepříliš často naplňované manželství mělo odloučenými pokoji získat. Roderich doufal, že se tak řečené nedostatky rozplynou, vyřeší samy od sebe, ale co měl dělat? Nedošlo mu, že jeho skutečně velmi přitažlivá a živá žena vyžaduje pozornost, že v ní neodumřela vášeň – tak jako v něm, jak se občas obával.

A když se konečně plně svlékla, obešla jejich (brzy pouze jeho) velkou postel s nebesy a naklonila se nad ním, se vší svou svůdností a hebkým tělem, tak mu došlo, že ona se s tím vypořádá po svém; ještě po něm nepřestala toužit a přála si, aby jí manžel věnoval více pozornosti, což teď dávala najevo tím, jak se nad ním necudně skláněla, až její beztak napůl zapnutá košile sklouzla a odhalila půvabné zaobliny dívčího těla.

„Roddi,“ zašeptala svůdně, ale s určitým zoufalým podtónem v hlase. „Cožpak si nepamatujete na to, jak nevázaně jsme dováděli za našich mladších let? Byli jsme tak otevření, a teď jste se rozhodl předčasně zestárnout a zavřít své libido do skříně?“

Roderich musel znovu polknout, neboť ucítil, jak se mu v podbřišku začalo rozlévat známé, ač pozapomenuté teplo. Jestli bylo jeho libido zavřené ve skříni, tak si právě teď důrazně vymáhalo propuštění a bušilo na dveře skříně, div je nevyrazilo z pantů.

Jeho žena sklouzla svými štíhlými prsty na hruď svého manžela a přejela po krajkách a voláncích jeho noční košile. „Když projednou popustíte uzdu svým neřestným myšlenkám, které máte zastrčené někde v koutě vašeho mozku – a já vím, že je tam máte, vy nezbedo!“ pohrozila mu laškovně prstem, „jak byste se tvářil na netradiční trávení večera?“

Libido prorazilo výplň dveří, vztekle si otevřelo a začalo řádit, ale Roderich stále zachovával kamennou tvář, ačkoliv sladká mluva jeho ženy již vyvolala zřejmou reakci pod peřinou. „Nu, proč ne. Vy snad máte něco na mysli, drahá?“

Erszébet si dramaticky povzdechla. „Neříkejte, že i vám nevadí... sešněrovanost naší společnosti. Patříte na ženy zahalené od hlavy k patě, s koketními klobouky, střihy, doplňky a mnohoslibnými pohledy a myslíte na soukromí, ve kterém si taky nemůžete dělat, co chcete, protože by to znamenalo, že byste si musel přiznat, že vaše mysl je mnohem temnější a hnilobnější, než vůbec lze-“

„Vy jste mi zase sebrala ze stolu ten Freudův spisek, že, mrško?“ zeptal se Roderich, ale začal se usmívat. Po těle se mu rozbíhalo příjemné mravenčení; co má asi jeho žena na mysli?

Erszébet si odhodila jediným plavným pohybem vlasy přes ramena a rozepnula si i zbytek košile; pak odhrnula z Rodericha peřinu (poslední chtíčem ještě nezkalené zbytky Roderichova vědomí zasykly nad tím, jaká je mu bez peřiny zima) a jala se svlékat svého manžela, vkleče, své silné, vypracované nohy po stranách jeho beder, tyčila se nad ním, měkká a krásná.

I Roderich byl nakonec pouze muž. Vztáhl ruce po své ženě, aby chytil do dlaní její ňadra, každé jemně, ale pevně stiskl, a sklouzl rukami po jejích bocích níž. Jeho žena byla zatraceně vzrušující, a to ještě ani neodhalila, kam míří svým lákavým úvodem.

Teď chytila jednu z jeho rukou a sklouzla s ní do houštiny svých chloupků. Roderich měl chuť si nervózně odkašlat, ale zdržel se a opatrně vklouzl prsty do štěrbiny. Klouzal, dokud nenarazil na onu známou bobulku. _Kitzler._ Opatrně přes ni přejel prsty, ale životodárná vlhkost se ještě nedostavila a nebylo to příliš příjemné.

Jeho žena ztratila trpělivost, popadla ho za dlaň a pozvedla si jeho prsty k ústům v jediném nádherném, netrpělivém gestu. Roderich krátce polknul. Pocit těsné vlhkosti kolem jeho prstů ho připravoval na příští senzace a on se jim chtě nechtě začal poddávat.

Erszébet se naklonila, ňadra se jí zhoupla a záplava vlasů uzavřela ty dva do malé, osobní jeskyňky. Roderich po ní vztáhl ruce a jal se ji hladit, zatímco se ona věnovala vztyčení jeho penisu. Prováděla to jemně, ale cílevědomě, a nezapomněla čas od času vzhlédnout a šibalsky mrknout. Roderich téměř zadržoval dech. Pohled na jeho ženu, její dlouhé štíhlé prsty, jak se ho dotýkají, byl kouzelný, a což teprve když ho tu a tam polaskala na stehnech!

Pak znovu zaujala pozici obkročmo a začala se o něj otírat a z úst jí unikaly tiché, soustředěné vzdechy. Roderich příjemně trpěl; cítil, jak mu po vztyčeném mužství začíná stékat vlhká tekutina. Podle všeho ho ještě jeho žena shledávala přitažlivým. Kéž by tak ukrátila jeho trápení a konečně si na něj sedla, pojala ho celého-!

 _Konečně!_ Konečně to opravdu udělala, a Roderichovi unikl dlouhý, nečekaný sten. Bože! Úplně jako by mu to vyrazilo dech, ten pocit. Zaťal zuby. Definitivně si odpíral tento pozemský požitek příliš dlouho.

Erszébet na něm zatím začala tančit hotový čardáš; prsa se jí divoce houpala, svaly zaťaté, neustále si odhrnovala hřívu z obličeje a Rodericha to vzrušovalo.

Pak na chvilku ustala a zasmála se na něj, bílé zuby ve snědém obličeji se jí zaleskly.

„Roderichu,“ zavrněla. „Povězte mi nějaké vaše tajné přání. Něco, po čem toužíte, ale bojíte se říci to nahlas.“

Roderich se nervózně zachvěl. Říci jeho sexuální tužby nahlas! Neslýchané! I kdyby je měl, určitě by je neřekl svojí ženě. Roderich, se svým poněkud netečným vztahem k věcem tělesným, se nikdy neobtěžoval formulovat své nejhlubší touhy.

Erszébet pokrčila rameny. „Někdy si říkám, manželi, jestli vůbec nějaké máte,“ ušklíbla se.

Něco v Roderichově nitru se zachvělo. Ano, to bylo ono; při ponižování od jeho ženy mu v žaludku přejel příjemný záchvěv. Tak tohle jí určitě nemůže říct. Mimo jiné, už kvůli politickým důsledkům-! V duchu se uchechtl.

Jenže Erszébet si toho všimla. Ne jeho uchechtnutí, to dokázal Roderich dobře skrývat, jinak by si utržil pěknou ostudu v Říšské radě, ale celkově vlivu, který její poznámka měla. Zelené oči se jí nebezpečně zúžily.

„Copak je? Líbí se vám, když vás někdo popichuje? Ponižuje?“ Sklonila se k němu, až cítil její teplý dech na své tváři. „Líbí se vám, když vás ponižuje žena? Maďarka?“

Roderich polkl. A kruciš. Přišla na to. Nemluvě o tom, jak při každé větě znovu přirazila…

„Já vám teď povím, co vzrušuje mě, ano?“ řekla Erszébet pánovitě. „A vy budete poslouchat.“

Roderich se lehce zavrtěl, zatímco se vnitřně svíjel.

„Mně se líbí představa,“ šeptala Erszébet, zatímco se k němu přibližovala blíž a blíž, „že dovádím v posteli ne s jedním, ale _dvěma_ muži naráz.“ Ke konci věty přimhouřila šibalsky oči a Roderich si byl jistý, že to bude jeho konec, tady a na místě. Žádná žena mu v životě neřekla ani zdaleka něco tak chlípného.

„Jde to vůbec? Technicky, míním?“ řekl v posledním pokusu zachovat si netečnou masku.

„Víte co? Znám způsob, jak to zjistit,“ mrkla na něj jeho žena.

A než mu do mozku doputoval význam právě řečené věty, než ji mohl zarazit, než mohl strhnout její ruku, natáhla se po šňůře ke zvonku na služebnictvo a několikrát krátce zatahala. Co měla, probůh, v plánu?

Ozvaly se rychlé kroky, dvoukřídlé dveře se rozlétly a v nich stanul jejich chorvatský majordomus, hezký, mladý, ale na svůj věk nečekaně šikovný mladík. Jmenoval se Dražen a Roderich ho najal teprve před několika měsíci.

Dražen se okamžitě odvrátil, jakmile mu došlo, v jak nedecentním stavu se jeho pán a paní nacházejí. Roderich byl šokovaný, ale jeho penis, stále uvězněný v fantasticky horkém, věznícím lůně jeho ženy, sebou několikrát škubl.

„Nestyď se,“ okřikla ho jeho žena. Roderich si myslel, že je to na něj, ale pak mu došlo, že oslovila Dražena. „Dívej se na nás.“  
Měl pocit, jako by měl vyražený dech; několikrát za sebou. Jaká nemravnost, požadovat něco takového! Jaká nemravnost, požadovat něco takového po jejich sluhovi! Jaká nemravnost-

„Vy mu tykáte?“ dostal ze sebe nakonec.

Erszi na něj znovu mrkla. „Už jsme se stihli seznámit blíž.“

„Paní Erszébet-!“ vyhrkl Dražen a zrudnul.

Roderichovi se nelíbilo, že nic nechápe. V literatuře nebo na divadle se muž o nevěře své ženy rozhodně nedovídal tímhle způsobem. O co proboha Erszébet šlo?

„Šoustáme spolu už od prvního týdne, co jste ho najal, drahý,“ ušklíbla se Erszébet.

 _„Paní Erszébet!“_ zopakoval Dražen, tentokrát zoufale.

Rodericha to zjevně mělo ponížit a taky ponížilo; myslel by si, že bude znechucen, uražen, rozzloben. Ale jeho tělem místo toho projelo žhavé bodnutí.

„Ách,“ zasténal. Oba se na něj podívali – Dražen překvapeně, Erszébet se zadostiučiněním.

„Dražene, pojď sem.“

Mladý Chorvat zaváhal.

„Řekla jsem _pojď sem!“_

Erszébet zjevně měla nad muži nějakou uchvacující sílu, protože Dražen sklonil hlavu a přistoupil blíže k posteli.

Erszébet se znovu párkrát zhoupla na stehnech a Roderichovo mužství, poněkud ochablé tímto neočekávaným intermezzem, se znovu vzchopilo. Dražen je pozoroval mlčky, s rozšířenýma očima. Erszébet k němu natáhla ruku a on ji začal líbat, nejdříve na konečky prstů, pak postupoval výš a výš po paži. Roderich by něco řekl, kdyby ho momentálně tak nevzrušoval ten pohled – jeho žena, přímo jemu před očima, přímo při manželském aktu, se mu spouštěla s jiným!

„Dražen je lepší než ty,“ řekla nemilosrdně. Roderichem projelo další vzrušivé bodnutí. „Musela jsem si ho svést sama, viď, chlapče?“ pousmála se na Dražena. „Ale netrvalo moc dlouho a už se za mnou začal točit, využívat chvil, kdy jsem byla sama v kuchyni nebo pracovně a pak přišel a udělal přesně to –“ zatáhla Dražena za košili, „– co jsem mu poručila, že ano?“

Dražen omámeně kývl.

„Mám vás prokouknuté, oba,“ usmívala se Erszébet. „A oba vás mám osedlané. Ale dnes bude ten památný den, kdy si vás osedlám oba zároveň! Dražen prostě udělá to, co mu řeknu,“ ruka svírající Draženovu košili ji zkroutila a Dražen zalapal po dechu, „a Roderichovi dozajista bude připadat přitažlivé, když se bude muset o svou pěknou ženu podělit se svým majordomem.“ Poslední slova vyslovila se zřetelným pohrdáním a to bylo to, co poslalo Rodericha přes okraj propasti.

„Ano, prosím, cokoliv,“ vzdechl potichu.

Erszébet zajiskřilo v očích; na to zjevně čekala. „Dražene, pojď sem. Sundej si tu svou pěknou vázanku, ano, košili také. Jen ať Roderich ví, co na tobě vidím,“ povídala laškovně a mezitím prováděla sérii stahů děložního hrdla, které posílaly Rodericha blízko nebi.

Dražen se svlékl a Roderich pochopil; to tělo bylo mladé, snědé, vyzařovalo teplo a příchylnost, vneslo do jejich ztemnělé ložnice závan jihu.

„Ale já vím, co na tomhle Rodericha určitě vzrušuje nejvíc,“ pokračovala Erszébet. „Není tohle dokonalá metafora pro naši milovanou monarchii? – Německý a slovanský živel, ve věčném zápasu, snažící se rozdělit si uherské země, které jim ale ve skutečnosti – ach!“ Vykřikla slastí, jak změnila úhel. „Dražene, dělej, sakra.“

Dražen si pospíšil a rychle se, poskakuje po jedné noze, vysvlékl z kalhot. Vylezl si na jejich postel, přelezl za Erszébet a začal ji laskat, oči zavřené, nos zabořený do ohbí krku krásné ženy. Pak Roderich ucítil, jak silné dlaně roztahují půlky jeho ženy, mazlí se s nimi a tu a tam se dotknou i jeho. Nemělo ho to vzrušovat tak moc, jak ho to vzrušovalo, tím si byl jistý.

„Počkejte, donesu lůj,“ řekl Dražen svým měkkým hlasem.

„Nikam nechoď. V nočním stolku mám olejíček.“

Ach, Draženovy naolejované prsty byly ještě lepší. Roderich nemohl uvěřit tomu, jak fantastický pocit to byl, mít ve své ložnici ještě někoho dalšího; proč ho to nikdy nenapadlo? Kdoví, třeba napsal Freud něco i o tomhle.

„Opovaž se myslet na cokoliv jiného než na to, co se děje právě teď,“ vytrhl ho hlas jeho ženy. „Buď tu s námi, Roderichu.“

Roderich otevřel oči a upřel svůj pohled do Draženových lehce vykulených očí, které na něj hleděly zpoza divokých kudrn jeho ženy. Byly tak zelené, stejně jako její…

„A-áh,“ sykla jeho žena napůl bolestně a Roderich si uvědomil, co se děje; Dražen do ní právě zasouval z druhé strany. Jak jen mohl žít vedle někoho tak zkaženého a vůbec o tom nevědět?

Draženovi se z úst vyřinul proud tichých chorvatských slůvek.

„Nějakou civilizovanou řečí, prosím,“ požádal ho stroze Roderich. Na služebnictvo z okrajových částí monarchie musel být člověk přísný.

Dražen polkl. „Vaše žena je tak úzká,“ řekl zřetelnou, zadýchanou němčinou a s úšklebkem.

Roderich se začervenal. Ten fakt, že mu něco takového řekl jeho podřízený, člověk, kterého najal jako správce svého velkého domu, byl skandální. Celé to bylo skandální. Nikdo se o tom nesměl nikdy dozvědět. Roderich by ztratil všechny šance na seniorní místo v Říšské radě, nemluvě o pádu na společenské dno.  
Erszébet jejich přestřelku nijak nekomentovala; seděla strnule, zavěšená mezi svými dvěma muži a přizpůsobovala se rytmu přírazů ze dvou stran, panenky protočené dovnitř hlavy.

Rodericha napadlo slovo: _samotřetí._ To teď cítil, jak se postupně slaďovaly jejich rytmy, jejich vdechy a výdechy, jejich steny. Poprvé se u milostného aktu necítil osaměle, což bylo zvláštní, ale bylo tomu tak. Vztáhl ruku a začal hladit svou ženu po ňadrech a břichu, gesto, které jinak málokdy sám od sebe inicioval. Druhou ruku natáhl do boku a prsty obemknul pevně zaťatou dlaň Dražena. Jistě, situace nevyžadovala projevení homoerotických citů, na druhou stranu měl pocit, že nemůže být s někým v tak intimní situaci a nedat najevo alespoň náznak citů.

Roderich byl také první, na kterého to začalo přicházet; koneckonců, už byl mezi ženskými stehny uvězněn dost dlouho, a neustálé jemné brnění pocitu ponížení vůbec nepomáhalo. Přitiskl si obě dlaně na obličej a přidušeně zaúpěl, zatímco vypadl z rytmu a škubl několikrát boky.

Erszébet z něj opatrně sklouzla a Roderich ucítil, jak mu na podbřišek ukáplo jeho semeno. Připadalo mu to přitažlivé, ale nyní nemohl odtrhnout oči od těch dvou. Začaly se mu vnucovat některé myšlenky o nadřazenosti germánského obyvatelstva, které se poslední dobou čím dál tím častěji objevovaly v novinách: Germán, došedši první svého práva, líně sledující, jak se podřízené národy habsburské říše horečnatě páří mezi sebou nízkým způsobem. Pak se musel uchechtnout. Kdepak. Dováděl spolu s nimi, to byla ta pravá metafora pro budoucnost císařství. Germánský, uherský a slovanský prvek mísící se v divoké, radostné, _společné_ snaze.

Byl nyní celý rudý, a nejen kvůli fyzické námaze. Protože jeho žena a jeho majordomus se nyní, když se vyvázal z jejich svazku a oni se nemuseli tolik soustředit na synergii tří různých lidí, začali věnovat sami sobě, a to pořádně. Draženovy přírazy se staly rychlejší, hladovější, zoufalejší a Roderich si mohl jen představovat, jaký je to pocit.

Erszébet začala vyrážet krátké, animální steny a prohnula záda. „Kristepane, jo, přesně takhle, _oh můj bože,_ hlouběji,“ vydávala ze sebe s každým přírazem.

Dražen si div neprokousl ret, jak zrychloval, a jeho pohyby se stávaly frenetickými. Erszébet se otočila, odhodila hřívu vlasů a silně ho kousla do ramene. „Dělej!“

„Majkutipičkumaterinu-!“ vyrazil ze sebe Dražen a s posledním přírazem se udělal, zarývaje nehty do Erszebétiných měkkých boků. Ta zvrátila hlavu a přišla téměř hned poté, s dramatickým zakvílením.

Oba se skáceli na hromádku a chvíli jen prudce oddychovali. Pak se k sobě otočili, usmáli se na sebe, Dražen odhrnul Erszébet přilepené vlasy z obličeje, Erszébet rozvázala jeho culík. Pak se od sebe oddělili, každý se přitulil k Roderichovi z jedné strany a ve velkém, teplém chumlu se začali poddávat spánku.  
Erszébet zamumlala: „Příště musíme přibrat i moji služebnou Elišku..."

**Author's Note:**

> Komentujte, parchanti


End file.
